themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounce Back (Big Sean song)
"Bounce Back" is a song by American rapper Big Sean, serving as the lead single from his fourth album, I Decided. Lyrics Future: If Young Metro don't trust you I'ma shoot you Sean: Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back Wake up every morning, by the night, I count stacks Knew that ass was real when I hit, it bounce back (You ain't getting checks) Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back Boy, I been broke as hell, cashed a check and bounced back D town LAX, every week I bounce back If you a real one, then you know how to bounce back Don't owe nobody, owe nobody Always on the fuckin' job, I got no hobbies Got the city fuckin' with me cause I'm homegrown Vibin' out more than my phone though Leave me 'lone, me on my own though Look, I cut that bitch off like an edit My daddy a G, it's genetics (Straight up) I heard ya new shit, it's pathetic Ya contract should be s-shredded Took my dogs on a private jet from the public housing I kept it G, yeah, one thousand Clique star studded like the Paramount mountain Everything I do is righteous Betting on me is the right risk Even in a fucking crisis I'm never on some switching sides shit I switch gears to the night shift Blacking out cause I'm enlightened God talk to me in silence But I hear him every time mane (Thank you God, God bless you, thank you so much) Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back Wake up every morning, by the night, I count stacks Knew that ass was real when I hit, it bounce back (You ain't getting checks) Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back Boy, I been broke as hell, cashed a check and bounced back D town LAX, every week I bounce back If you a real one, then you know how to bounce back Look, I woke up in beast mode With my girl, that's beauty and the beast though Been top 5, these niggas sleep though Only thing that sold out is the seats though (Never sold my soul, never will never have) Nigga how dare you stand before me and not respect my authority If you fuck with my glory I'ma drop the L and get gory I done did everything expect worry Hella drama, my life story Faith of a mustard seed, I kept growing I knew that this life was meant for me Niggas change up more than wishin' wells Karma come around I'll wish 'em well Livin' like I'm on a limitless pill I kill the scene like I'm Denzel Crazy like my jacket strapped up Nigga I don't act but I'll act up Brown paper bag like the lunch packed up Back, back, back, back up Nigga I'ma need like 10 feet Or get stomped out with ten feet I'ma always lose my temper You cannot "count to ten" me If I lose 1, I bounce back like 2, 3 did with 4, 5 Seen court rooms and court sides, ain't too many seen both sides Nigga fuck what you know Nigga I'm takin' back control The under dog just turned into the wolf and the hunger steady grows Yeah, I call shots while you call off Never takin' summer or fall off When you stay that committed to it, you just fall down and never fall off Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back Wake up every morning, by the night, I count stacks Knew that ass was real when I hit, it bounce back (You ain't getting checks) Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back Boy, I been broke as hell, cashed a check and bounced back D town LAX, every week I bounce back If you a real one, then you know how to bounce back West & Big Sean: Bounce back, bounce, bounce Bounce back, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bitch, bounce (Yeah) Is you a real one? Is you a real one? Real one Real one Is you a real one? Real one Real one Don Link *http://mp3goo.com/download/big-sean-bounce-back/ *http://www46.zippyshare.com/v/Wxn4Mcdx/file.html Category:2016 Singles Category:BIg Sean Singles Category:New Pages Category:I Decided Tracks Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Trap Music Singles